


The Explosions

by Whatadream24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Mental Institutions, Miscarriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Short Story, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: Both of their hearts are racing, they're thumping together, beating as one. A stray tear falls down her left temple and she bites on the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself together. The mere thought of losing Aiden shakes her entire soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I have been coming up with some pretty spooky ideas for short stories and I am enjoying every second of writing them. This story is about a young mother losing her baby boy on the 4th of July and it might be distressing to some readers, but I really enjoy writing about hard things like this. I do hope you readers like it and stick around for more of my short stories to come :)

Sarah is suddenly awakened by an earth-shattering, head-splitting explosion from just a few miles away from her countryside residence. It doesn't take long at all for the wheels in her head to rev up and start spinning. To the left of her, she reaches out for the bedside lamp and turns it on, which illuminates half of the room and Sarah's eyes only take few seconds to adjust to the light. With the explosion playing over and over in her head like a broken record, Sarah's ringing ears manage to pick up on hysterical cries coming from down the hall. Her eyes are blown wide when she turns her attention to the open doorway and tosses the blanket, racing out of the bedroom in only a short night gown. 

 

The hall isn't long but in the dark, Sarah can't be positive if she had picked up all of Aiden's toys from last night or not. Lucky for her, she steps on one of Aiden's stuffed animals and makes it into his bedroom. Her hand slaps against the wall from the inside and flicks on the light. 

 

The center light above glows faintly in the small room and her eyes instantly land upon her 9 month old baby boy Aiden standing up in his crib, whose eyes and cheeks are red from all of the sobbing. She can tell by the redness of his chubby little fingers that he's been holding onto the side of the crib for so long.

 

How could she not have noticed his crying? 

 

Reaching into his crib, Sarah grabs Aiden and holds her securely against him. One of her arms holds his body close to her chest as her opposite hand cups the back of his soft head. His cries are muffled vibrations against her neck and can feel the wetness of his warm tears on her skin; his cries cause her lip to quiver slightly and her eyes begin to well painfully. She doesn't want Aiden to see her cry. Another explosion goes off and this one is closer than the first, the vibration through the glass of the window grabbing Sarah's attention. Aiden pulls his face away from Sarah's moist neck and draws his wet and puffy eyes to the window. Sarah removes her hand from the back of his head and is swift to wipe away a few tears that have threatened to fall.

 

The carpet under her feet tickles her toes; she doesn't want to leave this place, Sarah doesn't want to have to leave her home. Here she isn't afraid of anyone, isn't afraid to be herself, secluded and surrounded by many different trees. 

 

Aiden continues to cry and it's a ringing in her ear now. Replacing her hand on the back of Aiden's head, Sarah reaches for the light switch with her free hand and leaves the small bedroom, holding her son close to her. The hallway is dark as she hurries to get to her room. Sarah closes the door with a creak and at least five minutes after the last explosion, there is another one that has seemed to rattle the entire house. Aiden is still sobbing while keeping his eyes on the far window where the explosion just took place. His little body jolts as a hiccup escapes him and Sarah aims for the bed, her heart pumping so violently. 

 

Her skin is hot and her head is spinning. Pulling back the disheveled blanket, Sarah carefully lays Aiden in the center of the bed and crawls under the blanket right beside him. 

 

Sarah rolls over onto her right side and gives her baby boy a look of pain. His little hands are balled into tight fists and his eyes are pretty much closed from all of the intense sobbing he's been doing. Aiden's cheeks are a pale shade of red and Sarah folds down just a few inches of the blanket to give the both of them the air that they need. Sarah's breathing has picked up immensely and Aiden is so shaken right now that it sheds a light of fear upon Sarah.

He's just so frightened. What can Sarah do? She can't really go anywhere without knowing about the explosions and why there are no police sirens going off in the distance. Hidden under the blankets, both Aiden and Sarah are covered in a welcoming warmth but full of unwanted fear. Sarah can't figure out what to do, she's stuck. 

 

Aiden's painful sobbing is like nails dragging down an old dirty chalkboard but there is no way in hell that she is going to yell at him to stop at a time like this. There is a deep, painful, throbbing pulse smashed inside her right temple and it causes her to groan to herself in agitation.

 

She closes her eyes as she reaches for Aiden and lays him belly faced down on her chest. She puts one of her clammy hands over the back of his head to keep him still but he keeps on raising his head. Sarah can feel a bit of sweat between the little folds at the back of Aiden's neck and she wipes it away, replacing her hand at the back of his head and the other hand on his back. His little fists uncurl and he grabs at some of Sarah's brunette hair. He tugs lightly and Sarah silently grabs his tiny hand and lays it back down.

 

Sarah sniffles a couple times and opens her eyes. The warmth coming from Aiden's body and the blanket causes her to squirm. Aiden's face falls into Sarah's neck and she can feel his tears and snot; she puts both of her hands over his back and holds him close.

 

Both of their hearts are racing, they're thumping together, beating as one. A stray tear falls down her left temple and she bites on the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself together. The mere thought of losing Aiden shakes her entire soul. After a long while of explosion after explosion and Aiden's awful sobbing, there is nothing but a massive barrier of silence surrounding the two of them. 

 

Aiden hiccups a couple times again but he keeps his head down on Sarah's collarbone, lingering in his mother's warm embrace.Windows have shattered, dressers have fallen, all of Sarah's fine China just shards of glass on the floor downstairs...she heard it all. The explosions have shaken the entire house which has caused so much destruction around Aiden and herself. All that Sarah can do right now is hold Aiden close to her and revel in the beating of his heart and the way his tiny fingers move atop her breasts. Opening her eyes, Sarah stares emotionless up at the ceiling, thinking about the explosions and the mess around her and Aiden.

 

~

 

Sarah opens her eyes, after being awakened again from a deep slumber; another explosion, but this time, it’s more like fireworks going off. The sound is quite comforting to her and a little smile crosses her chapped lips. The sudden weightlessness on her chest has her heart hammering; she can no longer feel the softness of Aiden’s tiny body underneath her fingers, nor can she hear his light breathing.

 

Aiden is replaced with a terrifying ache in the center of her chest and it causes her to choke. Her eyes begin to well full of tears and her palms instantly clammy. Sarah kicks off the blankets, grabs onto the front of her night gown and closes her eyes to cry. There are voices now, voices in her head that are all too familiar to her and her entire body starts to shake beyond her control. She is shaken so badly that she can easily be mistaken for a woman having an epilepsy episode. Sarah’s mouth opens as if she’s going to speak but not a single word comes out and it goes slack. Aiden is gone, he is gone, gone. The sound of fireworks goes off again and the echoing voices continue to talk to her. Sarah doesn’t respond to them because she has nothing to say to them. David’s voice is strong above all the other voices, talking sweetly to her, making sure she’s alright. Sarah’s silent sobs go up a few notches and before long, the young woman is crying pathetically, rolling onto her right side, her hand hiding her tear covered face. The ache within the hard wall of her chest is still there but there is another familiar ache, and this one keeps her body shaking as she curls her knees up to her chest, laying in the fetal position. There is snot in her hair, sweat on her pillow and bed sheets and a pool of warm blood between her thighs. Another set of 4th of July fireworks go off into the distance but no matter how loud they appear, Sarah’s crying seems to overcome them.

 

A warm, gentle hand lays upon Sarah’s shoulder. She’s too afraid to open her eyes but her sobbing comes to a sudden stop. A few hiccups escape her lips and the careful hand on her shoulder falls away and lands softly onto her wet cheek, wiping away tears with a calloused thumb.

 

Sarah knows the man behind the sweet touch but it’s still not enough for her to open her eyes. The ache between her thighs turns into a pulsating pain. The warmth and the awful amount of blood causes her stomach to churn and the tears resume falling down the bridge of her nose onto the sheets underneath her. Fireworks are heard in the distance again, and this happens over and over and over again. 

 

David’s touch falls away completely and Sarah carefully opens her eyes. There are pristine white walls and a single window ahead of her. There is a bit of sun shining through, causing her to squint from the sudden intrusion of light but she raises her stiff body from the thin mattress beneath her and sits up, planting her bare feet onto the cold cement floor. There is a pain on the right side of her head and another ache between her thighs. Sarah looks away from the window, away from the little dresser to the right of it and stares down at her covered knees, dressed in a white scrub top and matching white scrub pants. She runs her hands up and down the length of her thighs and bites her bottom lip hard. 

 

Aiden isn’t here, he was never here. 

 

~

 

After a few minutes of finally realizing where she is, Sarah turns her attention to the metal door to her right, staring at the little window. There is a familiar sound on the other side of it, and in walks David.


End file.
